The mobile phones have evolved and offer, among other capabilities, a capability to capture high resolution media content (e.g., video content). The captured video may need to be transferred from one mobile device to another mobile device. However, such transfer may not be possible if the captured video has a size larger than an acceptable video size permitted by the mobile device and/or mobile communication network. If the size associated with the captured video is larger than the acceptable video size, the transfer of the video over the communication network will likely fail. With the current implementation, the user may be prompted with an error code informing the user that the transmission of the video was not successful.
Hence, a need exists for a method to allow the users to transfer video content that is larger than the acceptable content size without receiving an error message. Specifically, a need exists for a method for determining if the video content exceeds an acceptable content size and enabling a user to reduce the size of the video content and select the appropriate video length based on the acceptable content size prior to sending the video content over the communication network.